


The Kids Are Alright

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood Elves, Cardiff, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Dragons, Gen, Murder, PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS THIS IS VERY VIOLENT OMG, Welsh Character, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen becomes a magical elf and kills all of Torchwood with Suzie and a dragon!  \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



> look I've never seen dragon age okay so I tried Making gwen a magical elf hope this works :)

Gwen woke up one day with pointy ears. "Mae gen i glustiau pigfain," she said. "Mae'n rhaid i mi fod yn Elf gyda hud gwaed. Mae hynny'n golygu bod rhaid i mi fod yn ddrwg. Rhaid i mi ddefnyddio fy hud gwaed i ddinistrio'r Hub a lladd pob un Torchwood ac eithrio Jack, na ellir eu lladd. Byddaf yn impale ef yn y ffynnon ger y Ganolfan."

Gwen went to the square where the Hub was nearby. She cut her hand and let the blood fall in the fountain. "Dewch â ddraig mi. A dod â fi Suzie Costello."

A Welsh dragon sprang out of the blood, followed by Suzie Costello and her knife. "I'm so excited to kill again!" suzie exclaimed.

Suzie, Gwen, and the dragon went into the Hub. Suzie stabbed Owen with her knife, Suzie stabbed Owen with her knife. Suzie stabbed Tosh with her life. Martha was there, so Suzie stabbed her too. Gwen turned Ianto into a coffee machine.

The dragon burned Jack. Suzie stabbed him 81,383. Times. Then they impaled him in the fountain, which now spurts blood.

Gwen, Suzie, and the dragon flew to Stadiwm Dinas Caerdydd, where they all became members of Clwb Pêl-droed Dinas Caerdydd.

DIWEDD


End file.
